Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers
by KoopalingFan
Summary: These are bios about the smashers that got invited to brawl.
1. Chapter 1: Mario Part 1

Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 1- Mario Part 1

Name: Mario Mario

Game: Mario

Nicknames: Big Bro (Luigi), Mar (Ness and Fox), Chubby (Wario), fat and red plumber (Bowser), Master Mario (Toadsworth).

Relative(s): Peach, Luigi

Appearance: Gloved hands, red cap with the letter 'M' on it, brown shoes, blue overalls, red shirt, mustache, and kind of chubby.

Description: Mario is an italian plumber from the mushroom kingdom who saves Priness Toadstool (Peach), his wife, from the evil king of Darkland, Bowser Koopa. Sometimes he lack common sense if he wants to save the princess. Like for example in New Super Mario Bros Wii. Every time he sees the airship flying away, he can either A, jump and climb on board, or B. Use his propeller suit to fly up there and rescue the princess. Instead he just waits until he gets to world 8 and have the fight of his life with Bowser. He lives in the mushroom kingdom with Peach, Toad (Peach's servant), and his brother Luigi. Sometimes when he has problems, he would mostly handle them by himself because he thinks that since he saved the princess a numerous amount of times, he believes that he could do anything. During his spare time, he often hangs out with Pit and Link.

Likes: Having a good day, saving Peach, when Luigi's being eaten by Yoshi, hanging out with Pit and Link.

Dislikes: Anyone who's kidnapping the princess, Luigi being scared, Bowser breathing fire, Toad being stupid, Wario burping in his face, being called chubby and Mar, being shorter than Luigi.

* * *

Name: Luigi Mario

Game: Mario

Nicknames: Green Stache', Lil bro (Mario), scaredy cat (everybody but Yoshi), Weegee (Yoshi and Daisy).

Relative(s): Mario, Daisy.

Appearance: Taller than Mario, green shirt, dark blue overalls, mustache, gloved hands, brown shoes, green cap with the letter 'L'.

Descirption: Luigi is the younger brother of Mario who also does plumbing. He sometimes accompany Mario to save the princess. Often, Yoshi eats him a lot for some reason. His life's dream is saving Daisy. He is often called Green Stache' by everyone. (Espically the citizens of the beanbean kingdom). He is scared by a lot of things. (You can thank Mario for that because of Friday nights, he used to scare him with they were kids). He is taller than Mario and is glad about that. Waluigi sometimes accompany him on a lot of things like, helping him talking to Daisy. He is somehow faster than Mario. (Maybe because he's thinner than him). Another diffrence is that he has more common sense than Mario. So sometimes, Mario gets jealous of him. But Luigi often gets jealous of Mario because he sees Peach kissing Mario. But for some reason, Luigi gets more attention. So Mario is more jealous.

Likes: Having a good time, helping out Mario, hanging out with King Dedede, Ness, and R.O.B, Daisy.

Dislikes: Being eateh by Yoshi, being called Green Stache', someone that's sayong he likes Zelda, Wario shooting arrows, being last, Daisy being angry, anyone who's making fun of him and Daisy.

* * *

Name: Wario

Game: Mario / Wario

Nicknames: Mr. Fart, Fatty, Lardlump.

Relatives: Foreman, Waluigi.

Appearance: Yellow hat with a blue 'W' on it, yellow shirt, purple overalls, greem shoes, fat, gloved hands.

Description: Wario is Mario's rival. The reason? He is the opposite of him. Same with Wario's brother, Waluigi, being the opposite of Luigi. The other reason is that the Wario Bros are the opposite of the Mario Bros. Only Mario is way thinner than Wario and Waluigi is thin as well. Only to be as thin as a beanpole. People often call Wario fat by a lot of names such as "lardlump" or "fatty". It is also true that he farts often. So, people always call him, Mr. Fart. He sometimes has an attitude at his plans don't work. Some people wondered that if he runs, brawls, and play sports, how is he still fat? Only his brother Waluigi knows the answer, but for some reason, he won't say it to anyone. So, to the public, the reason is unknown. Sometimes, Waluigi will force himself to say the answer. But, everytime when he is about to say the answer, he gets interupted by something or someone. Waluigi often gets more attention because he is similar to Luigi. So Wario is jealous. But Waluigi never got jealous in his life. Well, that's what he says all the time but his brother just mocks him making him a little jealous.

Likes: Making fun of everyone, calling his brother names, garlic, unions, destroying stuff.

Dislikes: Being called fat, losing, Mario showing off, Luigi getting away of everything.

* * *

Name: Bowser Koopa

Game: Mario

Nicknames: Bowsels, Fatback Bowsels, King Dad (His children), King Koopa.

Relatives: The koopalings (including Bowser Jr.), Clawdia (desceased). **(He also has a sister as mentioned in his song "Ignorance Is Bliss". But her name and appearance is unknown.)**

Appearance: Turtle-like creature but yellow, red hair, green shell with spikes, kinda fat.

Description: Bowser is a koopa who always for some reason kidnaps Princess Peach Toadstool. He also tries to take over the mushroom kingdom and destroy the red plumber Mario. But due to fanmail an unexpected situations, he no longer does those things anymore. So, Peach, Mario, and Bowser all are getting along. One of the questions why they couldn't get along in the first place. The Koopa King has 8 children. Ludwig, Lenard (Lemmy), Roy, Ignatius (Iggy), Gwendolyn (Wendy), Morton Jr., Lawrence (Larry), and his youngest one, Bowser Jr. He often spends a whole lot of time with Junior just because his appearnce and behavior making him his favorite child. Most of the time, he treats his seven eldest children as minions instead of his kids making them upset. He had a wife named Clawdia, but was deceased by her ex-boyfriend. Often, Bowser never talks about which is the reason most of his fans does not know who is the wife of him. He has a lot of minions including Dry Bones, Koopa Troopas, and Goombas. Also, the magikoopa Kamek, raised Bowser when he was young. Kamek did not like that. As a matter of fact, he hated it because he was such a brat. If he's bored, he often spends time with Ganondorf just to perk him up. Maybe even King Dedede calling all three of then (The 3 Evil Kings). But it's often him and Ganondorf 'cause King Dedede often hands out with Kirby. Bowser has a kingdon called "Koopa Kingdom". It's filled with molten lava and volcanos'. The Koopa Kingdom is located in Darkland where Bowser lives leading to a house called "Bowser Castle". It's really big you might even get lost in there. Like Meta Knight's ship for example because it's so big.

Likes: Annoying Mario, scaring Luigi, spending time with Peach and Bowser Jr., destroying stuff.

Dislikes: Being called fat, anything that's ruining his plans, being beaten by Mario, Toad being stupid, Wario farting too much, Waluigi being bossy.

* * *

Name: Princess Peach Toadstool

Game: Mario

Nicknames: Peachy (Bowser).

Relatives: Mario.

Appearance: Blonde hair, crown on head, pink dress, pink shoes, gloved hands.

Description: Peach is the princess from the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario world. She lives in her castle like Bowser does. Only Peach's castle is more brighter and more beautiful. She has servants called, Toads who help around the castle. For some reason, she always gets kidnapped by Bowser. Fortuantely, Mario stops him every time making Bowser uncessesful. Some people say she's helpless, but really, to some people think that she's one of the top fighters in brawl. In the smash mansion, she likes to spend time with Zelda and Samus because Zelda is a princess as well and Samus because . . .No one knows why. But she likes to hang out with her. Sometimes she will use her parasol to float to some places. She figured it will be pretty fun when she first tried it. She used for the first time in Super Paper Mario. Without Peach, there was no way Mario, Bowser, and Luigi can get to high places. Bowser had started to develop a crush on Peach. He wanted to go out with her. But Peach would usually slap him in the face or just run away.

Likes: Mario, spending time with Daisy and Rosalina, not getting kidnapped, ruling.

Dislikes: Bowser having a crush on her, people who are being mean to Mario, the Toads being stupid.

* * *

**I decided to split this series in half because Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, and Yoshi. Have their own games sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mario Part 2

Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 2- Mario Part 2

Name: Donkey Kong

Game: Mario / Donkey Kong

Nicknames: DK (Everyone), Uncle DK (Diddy Kong)

Appearance: Ape with a red necktie with his initials.

Relative(s): The rest of the Kongs.

Description: Donkey Kong is an ape who appeared in the first Mario game back in 1981. He has a nephew named Diddy Kong who was one of the newcomers in Brawl. However, he appeared in all three Smash games. He has been in Mario games, but sometimes he has his own like Wario and Yoshi. His latest self-game was Donkey Kong Country Returns. When he was asked who does he want to be in the next Super Smash Bros game, he told Master Hand that he wanted Funky Kong to be in it because he claims that he is awesome. In the Smash Mansion, he often spends his day alone. However, sometimes he hangs out with Yoshi. He had even told him that he likes Candy Kong. (Donkey and Candy are not blood related. They just have the same last name.)

Likes: Candy Kong, bannas, spending time with Diddy Kong.

Dislikes: Anyone who's bothering Diddy or Candy, Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch (It seems similar to his), Jigglypuff (She talks to him to much.)

* * *

Name: Diddy Kong

Game: Donkey Kong / Mario (Only a few ganes)

Appearance: Cap on head, monkey, red small T-Shirt.

Nicknames: Diddy (For short.)

Relatives: All of the Kongs. (Except Dixie and Candy.)

Description: Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's buddy and nephew. Unlike his uncle, he'd first apeared in Donkey Kong Country. He has been in Mario games. But only a few. His latest appearance is Mario Tennis Open. Which is one of his favorite sports. He has a girlfriend named Dixie whom he likes so much that he wants her in the next Smash game. (Even though she is not even close to making it in.) But not even Donkey Kong knows why he loves her so much. Although like him, he often hangs around Yoshi. He even has his own game called Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo DS. Although, he wants a sequel. However, the monkey hates igglypuff for singing too much. To take his anger out, he would eother beat her up in a Brawl match or destroy something with his Peanut Cannon.

Likes: Spending time with Donkey Kong, assisting Funky Kong, hanging around Yoshi, using his Peanut Cannon, Dixie.

Dislikes: Jigglypuff, anyone who's being mean to him, not getting his way.

* * *

Name: Yoshi

Game: Yoshi / Mario

Appearance: Green dinosaur with orange boots and red saddle.

Nicknames: None.

Relatives: None.

Description: Yoshi is a green dinosaur who first appeared in Super Mario World 2. Otherwise known as, 'Yoshi's Island'. The dinosaur always loves to have his own game However, he want another game called, Yoshi's Adventure for the Wii U and 3DS. He has a best friend who's name is Birdo who thinks he's a girl. Even though Yoshi keeps telling him that he's not. He's not the only Yoshi alive. There are a ton of Yoshi's out in the Mario World. He is just the one who always gets adventure. He fought alongside Mario to beat BNowser and get Princess Peach back. Even though sometimes he gets tired of the princess getting kidnapped all the time and Mario having to ride his back constantly. In the Smash Mansion, he hangs around Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. (Sometimes. Other times he hangs around Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.) because they don't get a lot of attention and since he'd showed him around the Smash Mansion when they came along. But another one of his best friends is Kirby because they both eat a lot.

Likes: Hanging around Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. Eating (Like Kirby). Eating Luigi.

Dislikes: Daisy being mean to Mario, the princess getting kidnapped all the time, Mario riding his back constantly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of Zelda

Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 3- The Legend of Zelda

Name: Link

Nicknames: Fairy Swordsman (Falco)

Appearance: Green tunic, weird looking cap, pointy shaped ears.

Relative(s): Zelda (Future Wife), Young Link and Toon Link (Brothers?).

Description: Link is a swordsman who saves Zelda from Ganondorf sometimes. Everyone makes fun of him for his outfit. He often ignores it or change the subject. But other times, Zelda would tell them off so Link wouldn't feel bad or embarrased. When Link saved Zelda for the first time, their love for each other started to increase. (Like Mario and Peach.) Ganondorf started to notice this ever Super Smash Bros. Melee. And when he told Bowser about it, it started to go around the whole mansion. When Link heard about it, he decided to confess his feelings for Zelda. Once she confessed her feelings to Link, the two became a couple. He often hangs around other swordsmen like Ike and Marth. But Link and Ike get into arguments about which sword is better. They would either talk it out, or brawl. And after they brawl, sometimes they would forget what they were arguing about in the first place. He also likes to hang around Mario since they were first ones invited to the Smash Mansion and because they're both heroes.

Likes: Zelda, hanging with other swordsmen, sword fights (He is a swordsman...), hanging around Mario, teaching Toon Link.

Dislikes: Anyone who makes fun of his outfit, Ganondorf being mean to Zelda, Mario leading everything, losing an argument to see who's sword is better.

* * *

Name: Zelda

Nicknames: Zel (Peach)

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, pointy shaped ears, long dress with determinate colors.

Relative(s): Link (Future husband)

Description: Zelda is a princess (Like Peach) who gets kidnapped by Ganondorf. She likes Link ever since he'd first save her. When she was invited in Melee, she started to hang around Peach because they were both princesses and sometimes Samus since they were the only girls there besides Jigglypuff and Nana. But ever since brawl the three would often cook for the other smashers if they need to. (Especially Peach) Even though she was the second to last on the tier list, she and Link will always try their best to improve. Which brought a question to both of their minds. How come they and Ganondorf are at the bottom? They thought of this because they were from the same series.

Likes: Hanging around Peach and Samus, Link, cooking, improving on the tier list.

Dislikes: Ganondorf kidnapping her, Link being sad, arguing about which sword was better whenm Link and/or Ike ask her. (Actually, arguing period. LOL.)

* * *

Name: Ganondorf

Nicknames: Ganon (Everyone), Loser (Only when he loses in matches)

Appearance: Bright orange sideburns, thick armor, huge sword.

Relative(s): None.

Description: Ganondorf is the main enemy in Link's world and the leader of the Gerudo. He also seeks the triforce which is a powerful, magcial, relic which will grant any wish the bearer desires. He became fast friends with Bowser since he was invited in Melee and both became friends with Dedede in brawl. After the day they met him, they decided to call themselves 'The Three Kings' with Bowser as the leader of the group. They hang around each other a lot while brawling anyone who wanted to challenge them. However, Dedede won the most due to his position on the tier list. Sometimes Ganondorf and Bowser would get jealous and challenge him to a brawl. But most of the time, they will lose.

Likes: Hanging with the other kings, kidnapping Zelda, challenging the rest of the brawlers, Dedede getting the most wins.

Dislikes: Getting defeated by Link, being the worst character in the game, Bowser leading too much, Link saving Zelda, dealing with Toon Link.

* * *

Name: Toon Link

Nicknames: Toony (The other kids), Link #3 (Crazy Land).

Appearance: Looks just like Link but smaller.

Relative(s): Young Link and Link (Brothers?)

Description: Toon Link comes from an alternate timeline from the Legend of Zelda series. So no one knows how Master Hand managed to get Toon Link in brawl. When he first walked into the Smash Mansion, he immediately greeted the rest of the kids and ran off with them. He became friends with them really fast. He and the other kids would always try to annoy the other smashers whenever they get bored or want to bother them. Even though he is a clone of Link, he is way better than the other Link. Making him really disapointed in himself. When he's not hanging with the other kids, he would try to bother Ganondorf just to make hi angry. Although, he can go very far sometimes leaving him to run away to Fox, Falco, and Wolf so they can stop Ganondorf from hurting him. (Even though they hate doing that.)

Likes: Causing trouble with the other kids, annoying Ganondorf, being better than Link, Fox, Falco, and Wolf helping him.

Dislike: Anyone who gets in his way, Ganondorf hurting him, Link beating him in brawls, going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Kirby

Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 4- Kirby

Name: Kirby

Nicknames: Kirbles (Jigglypuff)

Appearance: Pink puffball, red feet.

Relatives: Meta Knight (Brother?)

Description: Kirby is the third hero of Super Smash Bros. His homeworld is planet Pop Star / Dreamland. His rival is King Dedede. He likes to inhale stuff in his mouth all the time. Like Yoshi, he eats a a lot. Because of this, he almost instantly became friends with him. He is also friends with Pikachu, and the kids. Mostly, the Ice Climbers. Ever since Meta Knight got invited in brawl, he often clings around him making some of the smashers questioned themselves about their relationship. The only person who knows about their relationship besides them of course is King Dedede. But he won't tell them for some reason.

Likes: Playing with the kids, eating everything, spending time with Meta Knight.

Dislikes: Anyone that's being mean to him and Meta Knight, King Dedede taking over, someone taking his food away, losing his abilities.

* * *

Name: Meta Knight

Nicknames: Meta (Everyone), Mety (Kirby and Jigglypuff), Winged Warrior (Wolf, Master Hand, and Tabuu)

Appearance: Blue puffball, mask covering his face, brown feet, purple boots, cape that can split into wings, has a sword.

Relative(s): Kirby (Brother?)

Description: Meta Knight is the leader of army of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights, and captains a large ship called, Battleship Halberd. He got involved in brawl along with King Dedede which had made Kirby very excited. Though Meta Knight didn't get invited in brawl. He just... showed up. In his Halberd that is. When Master Hand saw him fighting a couple days later, he confirmed him as a smasher. Sometimes he hangs around Kirby during some of his spare time. The two always bond as if they were related making the smashers wonder if they are or not. However, after the Subspace Emissary he had started to hang around Marth and Ike. After a while, the three decided to form a group called, 'The Three Swordsmen.'

Likes: The Halberd, leading, being first in the tier list, bonding with Kirby, fighting, training his friends.

Dislikes: King Dedede being greedy, losing, Kirby being hurt.

* * *

Name: King Dedede

Nicknames: King Durdurdur (Bowser), Dededumb (Everyone).

Appearance: Big penguin, red royal finery, blue skin, yellow mouth.

Relative(s): None.

Description: King Dedede is the king of gluttony. Despite being Kirby's enemy, he is somewhat no evil. The only time when he is evil is either being greedy or being possed by Dark Matter. He'd even helped Kirby in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Since Bowser and Ganondorf were kings as well, he decided to join in their group. (Like Meta Knight.) He'd never really know he would get invited in Smash Bros. He didn't even know what that was. (Kirby never told him.) He is often bothered by Wario for some reason. But when an argument occurs between them, King Dedede would either get chased by Wario or chase him himself. Either way, Master Hand would break them up.

Likes: Being a king, fighting, hammers, Kirby making him laugh.

Dislikes: Getting beaten by Kirby, someone bossing him around, Wario annoying him.


	5. Chapter 5: Pokemon

Super Smash Brothers Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 5- Pokemon

Name: Pikachu

Nickname(s): None

Appearance: Yellow-like beaver with red cheeks.

Description: Pikachu is the fourth main hero of Smash Bros. He was the lucky Pikachu to get invited. During brawl matches, he likes to spam his thunder move so he can easily win. But most of the time, it doesn't work. However, it can be useful sometimes because the electricity goes out almost everytime there is a thunderstorm. In the Subspace Emissary, he was stuck in a generator in the facility. Fortunately, Samus saved him. Although if you put him in a smiliar situation, you don't even want to know what he's going to do.

Likes: Spamming his thunder move, hanging around Samus, playing with Yoshi and Kirby.

Dislikes: Someone trapping him like in the generator of the Research Facility, being called a beaver, Mario being the leader all the time. (I think that's something all the smashers can agree on.)

* * *

Name: Red (Pokemon Trainer)

Nicknames: None.

Appearance: Average boy with a red cap.

Description: Red is a pokemon trainer whom appeared in Pokemon Red/Blue, Yellow, and FireRed/LeafGreen. He commands his three pokemon to fight. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Squirtle has water powers, Ivysaur has plant powers, and Charizard has fire powers. Red can change pokemon whenever he's fighting because he knew that all three pokemon can't be in the battle at once. This is one of the reasons why Red doesn't recieve that much hate from fans. Whenever he's bored, he usually hangs out with Pit or talk to the other pokemon. Espicially to Lucario since he has never seen him before.

Likes: Commanding pokemon, talking to new Pokemon and Pit, being successful.

Dislikes: Pikachu overusing thunder.

* * *

Name: Lucario

Nicknames: None.

Appearance: Dog-like pokemon.

Description: Lucario is from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl. Whenever he isn't busy or has nothing else to do, he meditates or helps out Master Hand. He is the pokemon that replaced Mewtew, but neither of them know why. Nor did they know why Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Roy were taken out as well. He is one of the few smashers that are calm, so Master Hand didn't have to worry about him when it came to him dealing with the other smashers.

Likes: Being successful (Like Red), helping Master Hand.

Dislikes: Someone interrupting his peice.

* * *

Name : Jigglypuff

Nicknames: Jiggs (Pikachu and Crazy Hand), Jiggly (Bowser)

Appearance: Balloon-like pokemon.

Description: Jigglypuff has been is Super Smash Bros since the beginning. However, some smash fans said that she never should have been in the series because apparently they like Mewtew more and was more popular than her. Another reason why is because she sucks in brawl. (That's also something the smashers can agree on.) She is one of the three smashers that weren't in the Subspace Emissary which causes many fans to question that. She has a crush on Meta Knight and thinks that he likes her. But despite Meta Knight saying no to her everytime she asks, she will still try to go with him no matter what.

Likes: Meta Knight, actually winning matches.

Dislikes: People saying she sucks, not getting that much attention, Meta Knight saying that he doesn't like her.

* * *

**Personally, I think that they should remove Jigglypuff and have Mewtew make a return. Lucario should stay, and Nintendo should add Zoroark. So that's 5 pokemon characters making Zoroark the new one. Nitendo, make it happen!**

**Oh, and I'm no longer doing relatives for the bios****.**


	6. Chapter 6: StarFox

Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Brawlers

Chapter 6- StarFox

Name: Fox McCloud

Nickname(s): Foxy (Krystal), Foxboy (Wolf)

Appearance: ...Well, his name is not Fox for nothing...

Description: Fox is the fifth hero and is the most normal smasher at Smash Mansion. During his spare time, he mainly focuses on brawls. He has a girlfriend named Krystal. They'd met each other during StarFox: Adventures and fell in love. Despite the series being so popular, Fox's series haven't had a new game since StarFox Command, which was almost seven years ago. (And no, the StarFox 64 remake doesn't count.)

Likes: Krystal, saving the world, brawling.

Dislikes: ...*The hero of the Lylat System can't think of anything...*

* * *

Name: Falco Lombardi

Nickname(s): Birdbrain (Bowser)

Appearance: Falcon.

Description: Falco is one of the skilled pilots in the StarFox team. Before he became one, he joined a gang, then later quit StarFox only because he wanted to fly solo. Fortunately, he returned. After StarFox Adentures, he was told that he was one of the selected smashers to get in Super Smash Bros. Melee. And he was actually pretty good during that time. Heck, he was right behind Fox in the tier list. But that changed in Brawl. He ended up being in front of Fox in the tier list.

Likes: Katt, flying.

Dislikes: ...*The best pilot of team StarFox can't think of anything besides Bowser calling him a birdbrain.*

* * *

Name: Wolf O'Donnell

Nickname(s): None.

Appearance: Wolf (Obviously)

Description: Wolf was known as an anti-hero and an enemy of StarFox. But ever since he found out that he was the last newcomer to get invited to Brawl, he had lightened up a bit. (Apparently, he loved fighting.) Despite being from the StarFox series, most of his moves are unique. In fact, he only shared the special attacks with Fox and Wolf. Because of this, he was still considered a 'clone character'. Every time he heard this, he would get more and more angry.

Likes: Brawling, piloting.

Dislikes: Someone calling him a clone character.

* * *

**Wow, almost been four months since I've last updated. But I had my other stories. Fortunately, this is not a major one.**


End file.
